


Private Time

by cadkitten



Category: GHOST (Japanese Band)
Genre: Cumshot, Masturbation, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-06
Updated: 2008-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Private time is something everyone needs, only they don't expect to be caught when there's no turning back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for y!weekly prompt 039: Zero  
> Song[s]: "Topeng Sahabat" by J-Rocks

It's been one hell of a day. Our manager is driving us hard to re-record all our best songs for the compilation CD. I guess we've all been having problems actually getting into it though, knowing the end is so close and that soon we'll be disbanded and have to go our separate ways.

I can't name the amount of times I got yelled at and had to redo my portions of a few songs. And to top it all off, I've been horny all damn day. I can't get my mind off the dreams I had last night and how damn hot they made me. But I woke up too late this morning to do anything about it then and the bathrooms at the studio are a bit grungy, so that option was out.

Now we're all crowded in Kisara's apartment, going over some finalizations on the booklet and getting a bit drunk. I still haven't touched my alcohol. I know it'll only make me more aroused than I already am and since I'm not home, that won't do any good.

Almost an hour later, the others leave and I start to pack up, but Kisara stops me, tugging lightly on my arm and asking me to stay with him a while longer. He's moving when this is over, he has to since he can't afford rent with no steady income. I'll have to move, too, but I haven't told anyone that yet. I guess he just wants to spend time with me before that happens. I can't blame him, since we've always been close friends.

I settle back on his couch, making myself at home as he fixes dinner for us, something he didn't do for the others. He pokes his head out and tells me I can do anything I want while I wait, since it'll be at least half an hour before he's done. My mind can only focus on one thing, my need to get off.

As soon as I hear him banging around in the kitchen, I slide my hand down to my crotch and start rubbing at myself. Even if I'm caught doing this, it'll be okay, because it's not obvious, I could just say I'm scratching my balls... with the biggest hard-on in the world.

My hips flex up, pushing my dick into my hand and I choke back a moan, forcing it to sound more like a cough. Fuck, I feel needy. My heart pounds in my chest and I move my hand a little faster. Just as my eyelids flutter closed, I hear something clatter in the kitchen and Kisara cursing.

I jerk my hand away and peer wide-eyed over the back of the couch, toward the door. "You alright?!"

He pokes his head out and nods, "Yeah, sorry about that. I dropped a pan." With that, he's gone, just as quickly as he came out.

I heave a sigh of relief and lean back, my hand returning to my arousal, idly stroking. For almost ten minutes, all I do is rub at myself. I can't take it anymore, though, the friction not quite enough. My breath is coming in ragged pants and I feel like I'm back in school with my first boyfriend rubbing my cock raw through my jeans.

I glance over my shoulder, making note that he's not visible through the door and quickly unbutton the three buttons holding my cock in my pants, freeing the straining flesh. A shudder runs through me and I gasp, my body shaking a little. I bite my lip as I grip my turgid length, slowly moving my hand over the aroused flesh.

My head falls back and a soft moan leaves my throat. It feels so good to actually provide myself with what I want. I don't know what I'll say if Kisara comes out right now, but I don't really care. Maybe I'd just stare at him and keep jerking off, maybe I'd invite him to help me out.

With that thought in mind, I speed up, stroking my cock faster, my grip harder than before. My hips begin to meet each movement, thrusting up as I push down. The couch creaks a little in protest, but I don't stop. I'm so fucking close, teetering on the edge of release. My breathing comes in loud gasps and I can't keep control of it.

I can feel it, I can feel my balls draw up and the light contractions start deep inside me. I let out a soft cry, my eyes opening and my hand working as fast as it can. My back arches and I groan as my orgasm comes crashing down on me.

A soft gasp earns my attention and I move my head slightly, finding Kisara standing there, staring at me, his mouth slightly parted and his eyes on my cock. I know it's far too late, I can't cut my orgasm off. A moment or two earlier, perhaps. I shudder forcefully as my body empties itself, my cum flowing down over my fingers, some of it spurting onto my shirt and pant leg. I keep pulling on myself, riding out my orgasm. Just because he's standing there doesn't mean I should enjoy it any less.

My eyes slide shut and I whimper softly as I collapse back against the sofa. My cheeks burn now that I realize he just saw me in the most intimate of moments. What will he think? Will he throw me out for violating myself on his furniture? I wipe the cum from my cock and hastily push my still half-hard erection back into my pants. I open my eyes and stare at my hand in dismay. I'd planned to lick it off to hide the evidence. But now that he's here, that'd seem lewd.

I duck my head and stand up, quickly brushing past him and going into the restroom, where I wash up and use wet toilet paper to clean my shirt and jeans. When I come back out, I'm a little damp in places, but none the worse for wear.

He stares at me, his face just as flushed as mine, but he has no trouble meeting my gaze. "Your pants are still undone." With that, he turns around and heads back into the kitchen, giving me a light chuckle. "And dinner's ready."

I stare after him as I button my pants. What the hell kind of reaction was that? I sigh and follow him. It was a Kisara reaction, that's what.

**The End**  



End file.
